As easy as one,two,three
by failfrightful
Summary: Naruto's a junior(11th grader) at Konoha High and he thought he was going to have another school year rife with mischief and fun. Boy, was he wrong because Naruto got placed in Mr.Uchiha's algebra II class and his hot teacher is slowly driving him mad with want.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, so this is my first fan fiction so hopefully it's not to bad. It's a Sasuke, Naruto fic with Sasuke as a super strict math teacher and Naruto as his idiot student. Hijinks ensue and they end up getting a little closer then a teacher and student are suppose to be. Hopefully my grammer and spelling is not to bad and if I make some huge error please feel free to correct me. Just don't be an asshole. Alright on with the story!

######

No one liked Mr. Uchiha's class. While the male twenty something was very attractive with a slim build, stunningly smooth pale skin, and a thick mop of onyx colored hair to match, no one liked his class. Let's be really honest here, the man was the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. People liked Sasuke or , as he was more commonly known by on campus,a lot. It was just his class that people were not such huge fans of.

The problem the students found with his class was that it was a math class. It was a hard math class. It was a very hard math class. The man's math class was so hard he made calculus look easy and while offered tutoring after school it was just that and nothing more. Another reason that no one enjoyed 's class was because he was an Uchiha. The high standards that his family imposed onto him when he was young he now imposed on others and he expected perfection. He graded hard, allowed no cheating of any kind, and was not one to give second chances. You messed up one time in his class and you'd have to kiss so much ass to pass that it wouldn't even be worth it in the long run. It would be much easier to just fail and try again next year with a different teacher. If you wanted to cheat well it was best if you just killed yourself now or he would surely take upon the job of ruining your life himself. The only solution given was to be perfect or to switch to another teacher. Everyone still wanted him as a teacher though because it was so helpful in the long run. If he liked you, rare as it was it happened, and was willing to write you a recommendation then you'd be set for life and you could get any job you wanted in the LL, Land of the Leaf, or any of the kingdoms.

This was why when Naruto Uzumaki resident troublemakers and all around slacker found out that he was to be in 's third period Algebra II class. The seventeen year old was less then excited and after the long trek that was the first semester he still wasn't happy. Sure the teacher was one hell of a hottie but that made it even worse. He couldn't even remember how many times he had woken up with an aching hard on from dreaming about taking him mercilessly, over and over on his desk at the front of the room. Sometimes it even happened in class, the dreams although Naruto couldn't say he really minded the idea of them fucking like animals in front of the entire class, which was terrible because he'd get called out on it. "I didn't know math attracted you so, Mr. Uzumaki," he'd say in that nice voice of his after waking Naruto up by whacking him over the head with a ruler or kicking his chair over or well you get the idea. Then he'd tell him to get out of his class, go take care of himself, and to see him after school. Boy did that happen a lot. Naruto spent more time in 's class after school than anywhere else. Detention, peer tutoring, re-testing, re-re-testing, detention and did I already mention detention?

On top of his less than stellar behavior,Naruto's grades remained the lowest in the class so when he noticed, "See me after school," written in thick red letters over the top of his test he wasn't surprised. He was still nervous. That feeling never seemed to go away when he was around his math teacher.

#######

So updates may happen. It just depends on the reaction and if I have the time. Favorite,review comment or don't whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you didn't even have to wait all that long for an update on this thing. Hopefully I can keep this up. I don't know what to say I was just motivated to write (it might have been those reviews, silly as it sounds). Thanks for reading and reviewing or if you aren't reviewing then thanks for reading. Either way,thanks.

###########

Chapter 2

Konoha High was a large school,whose campus covered a large land mass and that aforementioned campus was surrounded by an equally large forest. To put it simply,Naruto had always known that he was a small fish in a large pond but never had he felt it so strongly before. Not even on the first day of freshman year when his parents dropped him off. He was greeted by several colonial styled buildings that all looked like they had stood the test of time had he felt so small. He had never felt so small before in his life then when he was standing in front of 's desk. His teacher was leaning forward in his plush chair with elbows his elbows on the desk and his long thin fingers steepled in front of him.

"Have I ever told you why I wanted to become a teacher?," he said to Naruto. His coal colored eyes glittering with something that Naruto couldn't exactly place. It wasn't obvious but there was something in the older mans eye that made Naruto think that there might be something going on below the surface. Of course he had no idea that thing might be,the man was basically an enigma to his students, for all he knew the man in front of him was thinking up a way to take over the world. Out of all of the time he had spent in the room with his teacher he had never learned anything about him. Actually, he was pretty sure no one knew anything about the man sitting in front of him. Not his coworkers or the other students.

"Uh..no sir,"Naruto replied.

Mr. Uchiha sighed and leaned back in his chair,"I was one if the naive few that thought that he could be the change he wanted to see in the world. I was foolish I will admit it but I refused and still refuse to sit idly by and watch the education system fail the students it was suppose to educate."

"Oh..I,"Naruto responded back but his teacher shh'ed him.

"I'm getting to the point I promise but until then not a word," and the foreboding look his teacher gave him both scared the shit out of him and turned him on more then he was comfortable admitting.

"I have done very well as a teacher and while the pay is not the best, it's satisfying work. My kids do very well in my class and test higher than any other class in the nation. You are the only thing standing in front of me having a 100% success rate," at this Naruto started to protest. Correction, Naruto tried to start protesting but he was silenced as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. It just wasn't fair though. Naruto tried really hard to do well in this class. He tried to study and understand the lectures. This was the only class that he had never turned in his homework late, and that was only because Mr. Uchiha didn't except late work. It still had to count for something though, right? He totally passed last semester too, after Shikamaru, complaining about it being troublesome the whole time, had done his end of semester project for him. The aforementioned teacher never heard any of that though because while Naruto was fighting it out in his head, he was still talking.

"And because-"

Why did he have to be such a dick Naruto thought oblivious to the words of his teacher. Couldn't he see that I was working harder than any student in his class, in all of his classes? Naruto was sure of it. He just wasn't a math guy and there was nothing his crazy attractive but still mean math teacher was going to do about it.

"-It's my job as an Uchiha-"

_Stupid_, Mr. Uchiha with his _stupid_ crisp white shirts, and his _stupid_ ties that's hung from his _stupidly_ sexy neck, it just wasn't fair. _Stupid, stupid_ Mr. Sasuke Uchiha with his _stupid_ long pale ink stained fingers, and his _stupid_ reading glasses that made him look so fucking regal when they were perched on the bridge of his _stupid_ perfect nose.

"- Naruto?"

_Damn him_. _Damn him_ to hell with his _stupidly_ amazing voice and equally amazing body. _God_, he was such a looker. How where his lips so perfect? Naruto didn't even know it was possible to have such a perfect face. Maybe he was a god? That had to be it. He had to be a god that was the only logical explanation to why he was so...heavenly. He hadn't ever felt drawn to someone so strongly before. He hadn't even spent that much time with him but part of him was fasanted with Mr. Uchiha.

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

_Shit._

"Uh..yes?"

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Well,yeah I..uh."

"Then what, pray tell, was that?"

He leaned forward again and his shirt fluttered forward as well. Naruto could see the veins in his neck moving like fluid under his flawless skin because at this point was clenching his jaw. The blond boy wondered how that neck would look covered in possessive marks from his lips. He stayed silent looking down at his shoes or was it the ugly floor tiles. It just wasn't his teachers face because he knew that if he did that then maybe he'd do something stupid. He hadn't ever spent this much time alone with his teacher before. This wasn't good. He thought to himself. He wanted to do all sorts of bad things with this teacher and-

"That's what I thought," said and Naruto could hear the sounds of his chair being moved backwards. Naruto could hear the sounds of his teacher's black polished shoes moving towards him.

########

So this is a little bit longer then the last chapter so tell me if you like the length or want me to keep it short like before. I haven't really decided yet.


	3. Chapter 3

We've made it the chapter 3! This is a joyous occasion because I really had no idea if I was going to keep working on it. Sometimes I can be flaky, but what can you do? Anyway, enough of my rambling onto the story!

#######

Chapter 3.

Mr. Uchiha moved himself from behind his large oak desk to in front of that aforementioned large oak desk and coincidentally right in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes scanned up the man's body taking in as much detail as he could without being too obvious.

"I don't even know why I bother with you when you don't even seem to care. I can have you transferred out if you really want out." his teacher said crossing his arms," I just see potential in you, Naruto, I really do and I don't want to just stand by and let you waist that."

Mr. Uchiha turned his gaze back to his student," well, Mr. Uzumaki, what are we going to do about you?"

Naruto fidgeted. Honestly, they could do anything as long as the man in front of his kept saying his name. He didn't know it could sound so good until he heard it from the lips of his teacher.

"Alright, I will be here tomorrow because I need to put some grades into the system you can come around noon and I'll tutor you."

"T-tomorrow?"

An elegant ebony eyebrow arched in response to the question.

"That's Saturday, right?"

Dark eyes rolled, "If you are busy Mr. Uzumaki just tell me. We can change the date or we can move you out of my class if you wish."

"No! I mean I'm not busy..and I mean that I don't want to be switched out. I'll be there tomorrow."

smiled lightly,"good then be here around noon," and that's around the same time that Naruto realized that he was fucked.

It was a disease Naruto decided while lying on his bed in the shoebox that was his dorm. It was late into the night when Naruto decided that he just must be diseased. That must be why he foolishly agreed to let Mr. Uchiha tutor him tomorrow. It wasn't like he could have just turned him down he was offering up his Saturday to help Naruto and Naruto in turn was going to spend what amounted to most of his Saturday working with the dark haired beauty. He must just have some sickness that made him want put himself in situations where he knew he would suffer.

It was crazy this infatuation he felt for this man that he hardly knew. Sometimes when he was alone at night his thoughts would drift to things other than being roughly taken by his teacher and he would wonder. His mind hyperactive and always ready with new ideas, it was like grasping at straws when the container was empty. There's nothing there but Naruto brain was a 3d printer and it created straws out of what he thought he wanted. He knew almost nothing about Mr. Uchiha so in turn his mind created a sort of persona for him. Was he brash and rude or soft and gentle? When he kissed was it soft and hesitant or passionate and demanding? Did his touches bruise and sing songs of his actions far into the future or was it softer, something that did not come in with a bang but a whisper. It didn't matter what he actually was because in Naruto mind he was whatever he wanted him to be. Sometimes he felt really guilty but it was only lust right? He was just hot and bothered for arguably the most attractive person on campus so was indulging in his fantasies all that bad? He could slide his hand down into his covers in the dark of the night and his mind would do the rest. His own hand stroking and pulling became someone else entirely and who did it hurt , no one until he climaxed into his hand with a moan and inadvertently woke up his roommate

. He had been roommates with Kiba since freshman year and friends with him even longer. He had always been loud and quite shameless and approached every situation in such a way. Sometimes it was sneaking up on him in the shower and slapping him on the ass or walking in on him changing. Naruto's frequent protest where met with the cackling and the usual, "I'm into tits not dicks response." As hard as it was too believe Kiba was quite the skirt chaser or he was until he met Hinata. Like usually loud and shameless his roommate would call to him from the other room with sarcastic comments and threats. The most recent one was that if Naruto woke him up with his wanton cries again he was going to punch him so hard he would see the curve of the earth. This time it was a hand bagging on the wall and the barking of Akahamaru that pulled him out of his indulging.

"I swear to God, Naruto again," Kiba cried in sleepy irritation, "look I know you want to fuck the guy but this is stupid. It's like one in the fucking morning."

"Sorry, dude, I just had to take care of...something's," Naruto

"Yeah I know you had to take care of something. I'm sure everyone in this fucking dorm circle could hear you taking care of it," was the response that he received," What did he tell you anyway?"

"He offered to tutor me tomorrow," Naruto told his friend and he couldn't help that smile that wormed it's way onto his face or the warm feeling he felt in his gut.

"Dude, tomorrow's Saturday. You know that right?"

If possible Naruto's smile grew," yeah I know. I'm going to meet him in his class room around noon."

"You are so fucked."

"Yeah well I'm closer then you'll ever be."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Hinata totally digs me or she will I just have to make my move. You know wait for the right moment to strike and all that shit,"

"Sure, she does," Naruto replied and then changed the subject to a more important issue, "Do you think the showers are still open?"

"I don't know maybe, why?"

"I have to..uh," Naruto looked down at himself and grimaced, "take care of some things. If Iruka checks up on us, cover for me, okay?"

"You're covered in spunk aren't you?"

"Shut up, Kiba."

"At least use a fucking-"the rest of that sentence was lost to the closing of the door to their dorm and the sound of Naruto sneaking to the showers. He made record time but when he got there he noticed that something was off. The lights where on and someone had left a shower running. He froze and listened for a moment, was someone singing in there? He peered into the boys shower room and could already feel the blood traveling south at the sight. His brain yelled at him to abort mission or to retreat but his dick won and he leaned forward more trying to get a better look but it was hard to identify the man showering behind the frosted glass. It had to be , it simply had to but he couldn't be sure because of that damn frosted glass.

#######

Stay tuned for what happens next! Is it ? Is Naruto going to embarrass himself beyond all belief? Does Hinata really dig Kiba? All those answers in the next update so that might be tomorrow sometime over the weekend or..next week. I don't know. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorite, you guys( gals, or neither or both etc) are great. And before I leave you, what do you think is going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm a terrible person and I'm really really sorry about that. Sorry enough to update even. I don't know if I am going to get out another chapter this week but I guess we shall see. Thanks for the favorites and the reviews, please do keep them coming.

#####

Sasuke was an organized man. His shirts were always crisp and clean. He always started his day with a mug of black coffee and it sat on the right hand corner of his desk until noon. He got into work at the same time every day and while he often worked late into the night sometimes at the school sometimes in his small home, he always woke up at the same time every morning. Sasuke was a man of routine. Now this was not information he shared with his colleges over lunch because he often ate alone in his class room but also because he did not share personal information about himself to anyone. This information was gathered over time none the less. It was common knowledge, that the best time to come see him was in the morning after the caffeine he consumed every morning had started to buzz thought out his system and before his first period class or that if you needed help with something after school he was the one that stayed the latest. What was not normal was for him to use the student showers at whatever time it was in the morning. That was very,very odd. The ugly green tiles had seen many things over its years and this was never one of them. There he was though and there he had been at the same time every night since his shower had stopped working. He had off course notified the school but the upper management was lazy and had only recently actually gotten to work on it. It would have been even longer if he was a man from almost any other family. They weren't anywhere near done fixing the problem so the humble (-ish) math teacher continued to use the school showers. Naruto stood in slack jawed silence amazed and terrified at the same time. His eyes worked on overdrive trying to take in as much as possible and his brain made sure to carefully archive each inch of skin those eyes where privy to. Several thing though were not as it should have been but the one that had the most impact on Naruto at the time was that what he had always considered perfect pale skin ,smooth and blemish free, was not so when the cover of clothing was removed. It was shallow but he knew so little about his teacher that his was a huge amount of info that no one else had ever seen before. Well Naruto didn't know if anyone else had seen it before and it shouldn't have mattered but he wanted to be the first. was covered in scars. They littered his body, long ones, short one, dark ones, lighter ones and even though the man stood fully exposed before him Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around any of it. How had all of those gotten there? Who would have done something like that to him or did he do it to himself. It was hard to imagine the man he knew as his math teacher to be or have been anything but that. Even in this moment his teacher was an enigma. Even stark naked before him shielded by nothing more than steam Naruto was at a loss. There was just too much he didn't know. There were just too many "what ifs" floating around in his head. The scars did nothing to take away from his appeal though and if possible they made Naruto want him even more. He wanted to kiss every scar and taste every inch of the older man's skin. He wanted to trace the lines of his tattoo and run his fingers though his dark hair. To hear the stories behind all of them told to him in a whisper, the man's lips hovering just above his ear. All to soon the moment was broken when a pale arm reached forward to turn off the steaming water. Naruto's brain which had been working so feverishly only a few moments before slowed to a crawl and he just didn't know what to do. Common sense would tell you to run as fast as possible away but Naruto had already blown away that chance. If he ran now he would be nothing better than a regular peeping tom. He stepped forward out of the shadows of the entry way and into the head down and prayers that he never really believed repeating in his head like a mantra. Maybe he could just get in without being seen or maybe his teacher won't comment on his presence at all. He wanted that to happen only because that would be the easiest way. Of course he ran into him and if course the towel had lightly wrapped around his amazing waist fluttered to the floor. Naruto stood frozen. Never one to lose his composer, the dark haired male bent down and picked up his towel. Naruto tried his hardest not to look down but he never did have every good self-control and how bad could taking one little peak be? He had pretty much just watched the man before him showering; it didn't get much worse than that. Wow. He was just..wow with a stomach that was wash board flat and sinewy muscles that rippled under ivory skin. It was such a shame that he didn't wear more revealing clothing.

"So Mr. Uzumki once you are done taking a gander at my genitals, why don't you tell me how long you were standing there?"

Fuck. Naruto was just...fucked. Maybe he should have run away after all and he wondered if he could just make a brake for it now. He was pretty fast and he didn't think Mr. Uchiha was going to run after him in only a towel. This idea did not appeal to him as much when he remembered that even if he got away he was still going to run into him later.

"Uh..Mr. Uchiha I can explain."

"I'm sure," the man before him said looking him eyes up and down.

A pregnant paused passed and neither of them moved. Naruto wanted to run or scream or fuck or anything just something to break the long silence and to maybe soften the look he was receiving from his teacher. There was a heavy sigh emitted from the pink lips of his teacher and Naruto glanced up for a half of a second.

"We are going to talk about this later, "he said and with that and maybe another heavy sigh he was gone.

#####

They haven't even started tutoring yet and the tension is off the charts.


End file.
